1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of storage cases or protective cases for devices. More particuarly the invention relates to a protective case with a hinged lid that folds back so as to allow unimpeded use of the device in the case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A user of an electronic handheld device often carries the device in a protective case. Typically, the protective case is constructed of a sturdy, rigid material that protects the handheld device from damage. Ideally, the case allows the user access to the device in a manner that makes it readily available for immediate use. A PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) and a cellphone are examples of handheld devices that a user may carry in a protective case.
Often, the handheld device must be removed from its case in order to be used. Many cases, however, have detachable lids that allow the device to be used in a case with the lid removed. Such cases have a disadvantage in that the user must keep track of the whereabouts of the lid and/or case. Some protective cases have a hinged lid so that the device can remain in the protective case while it is being used. These cases have a disadvantage in that the user must contend with the open lid and it may be difficult or cumbersome to operate the device in the case. Still other cases have a hinged lid that flips over the back of the case, but such cases are difficult or uncomfortable to hold in the hand because of the contour of the reversed lid. It is a further disadvantage that footprint of the case plus open lid may be twice the footprint of the case alone or with the lid closed.
What is needed, therefore, is a protective case that provides a lid that opens so that the device stored within it may be used in-situ. What is further needed is such a case in which the lid remains attached to the protective case. What is yet further needed is such a case with a lid that may be stored in such a way as to not encumber the use of the device. What is still yet further needed is such a case that allows the lid to be stored without significantly increasing the footprint of the case.